A Wish Fulfilled
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A Christmas gift to FaithInBones, as part of the Bones Secret Santa Fanfic-a-palooza of 2013! Hope you like it!


**Hello! This is a (belated) Christmas gift to the lovely FaithInBones, as part of the super-fun Bones Secret Santa Fanfic exchange! Here was the prompt:**

**Characters I wish for: Booth, Brennan, Caroline**

Please include: Murder scene, christmas eve, pissed Booth

Please exclude: Daisy

Maximum rating: from t to NC-17

**Merry Christmas and Happy New year, FaithInBones, and all Bones fans around the world! I hope you like this one!**

**-b&b-**

"There," Booth took a step back and admired his handiwork. "Star on top. It's perfect," he rubbed his hands together happily and turned toward Brennan. "Right, Bones?"

She smiled from her place on the couch, absentmindedly resting one hand on her gently rounded stomach. "Sure, Booth."

His eyes narrowed and he quickly stalked her way, sliding into the corner of the couch and pulling her close. "Cmon, admit it. It's a hell of a tree…especially for our first Christmas together."

Brennan let him wrap his arms around her and rested her head back against his chest. "It means a lot to you, and therefore it means a lot to me…but otherwise, it's just a tree."

Booth sighed, but kissed the top of her head. "I'll take it. And I'm just gonna sit here for a few more minutes, but then, we've gotta get started on baking cookies."

"Booth," Brennan laughed and turned to face him. "You said the tree was the last tradition."

He tilted his head, and a pleading look warmed his eyes. "Well, yeah, but…cookies, Bones. It's Christmas Eve. Santa needs cookies."

She rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his chest, doing nothing when he clasped her hand in his and held it tight. "I know you don't believe in Santa, Booth," she gently chided him.

He just smiled and kissed her softly. "I don't know, Bones. I've been pretty good this year." He kissed her again. "Wouldn't you say?"

She laughed again when he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. But the laughing stopped when he took her mouth more deeply, kissing her until she moved to straddle his waist.

A soft buzz between her legs broke her concentration. "Vibrating," she murmured against his mouth.

Booth was slower on the take and he tried to keep her close. "You want me to use your vibrator on you tonight?" he asked, already laying a line of kisses down the front of her neck. "I can do that. That can be your first Christmas gift."

Brennan felt the buzz again and pushed on his shoulders until she could meet his eyes. "No, Booth. Your phone. It's vibrating."

Booth squeezed his eyes shut for a second as if to will himself back into a dream and avoid what he knew to be true. He only had one number set to vibrate on his phone. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and then pulled out his phone, quickly bringing it to his ear. "Hey, Caroline."

-b&b-

"It's Christmas Eve," Booth said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "This is ridiculous."

"You think I don't know that?" Caroline trudged behind him. "I've got a hot man, a hot meal and a hot bath waiting for me at home, and I-"

"I don't want to know," Booth cut her off with a hand. "Bones, what do you think?"

"I think it's illogical to assume that murders don't happen the week of Christmas, Booth. It's not as if-"

"No," he interrupted her by lifting his other hand, leaving him standing between the two women like a crosswalk monitor. "I meant…about this," he motioned in front of him to the reason they were out on the snowy night.

Brennan eyed him for a second before sinking down to examine the victim. "Clothing indicates wealthy, and since there are no tears, there is no indication of assault. Hodgins would have to identify these insects, but based on what I can see and the weather the past few days, I'd say this victim has been dead for over a week and not on Christmas Eve. That should make you happy, Booth," she added.

"He's thrilled," Caroline practically shoved Booth out of the way. "But what we need is an identity."

Brennan's voice was cool when she replied. "That would require going back to the lab."

Booth groaned and shook his head. "No, no way. It's Christmas Eve. This one can wait."

"Not out here, Booth!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I…" Booth gripped her elbow and helped her up. He lightly brushed some snowflakes from her shoulder. "I didn't mean we leave him out here in the cold. I just meant…aw hell, Bones…can't we just leave him in the lab and come back to work his case after Christmas?"

Brennan shifted her weight and faced him. "Possibly." When Booth started to reply, she held up her hands. "That's the best I can do."

He smiled and placed a quick kiss against her lips. "Okay." She looked so pretty in the snow that he couldn't help but kiss her again. And when she returned his kiss, it took a disgruntled district attorney tapping him on the shoulder to get him to refocus on the task at hand.

"I'm as happy as anyone that you two got your heads out of your behinds and are together, but if I ain't getting any…neither are you."

…and the subsequent images that forced their way into his mind, combined with the nearby remains, cooled Booth's romantic jets for the time being.

-b&b-

The Christmas euphoria and cooled jets lasted a short time, and as the clock ticked away seconds, then minutes, then a couple of hours, Booth's patience grew thin.

"Bones," he pleaded from the side of the lab table. "You promised."

"I most certainly did not, Booth," she laughed and shooed him out of her way as she circled the remains and pulled a light down to see more clearly. "I merely said _possibly_."

"Possibly doesn't mean no"

"It doesn't mean yes. It means-"

"It means I'm going crazy here, Bones." Booth nudged his way between her and the table. He ignored her offended huff and placed his hands on her waist. Automatically, he ran his thumbs over her stomach, unable to keep from marveling that she was having their baby.

"Booth," she tried to move away, but he held on tighter.

"Bones," he echoed her tone. "Tell me this…why didn't you call anyone else into the lab?"

"Because they aren't needed. I've been able to gather all of the necessary information."

"Right," he agreed. "And…"

Her lips pursed for a second, but then she gave in. "And I know that everyone else had plans for the holiday…and I didn't want to bother them."

Booth's smile was soft and lazy as he fully wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist. "What about our plans, hmmm?"

"Cookies?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Booth replied seriously. "And milk. AND dancing," he added, interrupting her before she had the chance to say anything. "Our first Christmas together."

"Why can't we just stay here? Isn't the point that we're together?"

He pondered her words, and when he took just a second too long to dispute her reasoning, she smiled and managed to move out of his arms and back around the table.

"Okay, technically yes," he conceded, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her get back to work. "But you know, three's a crowd, Bones."

"We're the only ones here, Booth," she murmured, already engrossed in the skeleton on her table.

"Yeah, I meant this guy," Booth pointed to her work. "Not exactly romantic."

"I disagree. I think that our solving murders together is incredibly romantic."

Booth clicked his tongue against his teeth and chuckled humorlessly. "You think you're funny, don't you, Bones?"

She bit her lip, but couldn't fully hide a small smile. Booth growled and quickly circled the table, once again grabbing her around the waist and into his arms. He suspiciously eyed the tools in her hands before giving her a questioning look.

"Thirty minutes," she replied, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thirty minutes, and then I'm picking you up and dragging you home with me."

He felt the way she shivered at his words and was tempted to forget the half hour altogether. But he knew that if he did, he'd only have her half attention for the rest of the night. And once he had her to himself, he wanted all of her. He released her slowly and stepped back, easily perching on a stool in the corner of the lab platform.

**-b&b-**

For the next thirty minutes, he watched her, answering little questions she tossed his way but otherwise leaving her alone. He loved her focus, even if it was damn inconvenient at times.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize she'd come to stand right in front of him. He blinked and realized she was already in her coat, her nimble fingers wrapping her scarf around her waist. "Here, let me help," he stood up, smoothing his hands over the material and making sure her hair was free from her collar.

"I can do it, Booth."

"I know," he smiled and kissed her softly. "But I like touching you, and it's a good excuse."

She couldn't help but smile at his words, though she shook her head as well.

Booth quickly led her from the platform, then the lab, and then the building altogether to where the SUV was parked. A light snow was falling, and the wind of the night was brisk, making them both rub their hands together for warmth once they got inside the truck.

Booth turned up the heat when he started the engine, and then he grabbed Brennan's hand in his, holding it tight as he drove them back to his place. It was just as they'd left it, a half empty bottle of beer next to her bottle of water. But with the nightfall and lack of other lights, the colorfully lit Christmas tree emanated with a soft and special glow.

Brennan paused in the doorway, and Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed a soft kiss against the back of her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Gorgeous."

She smiled and leaned back against his chest, enjoying the moment with him. After a few seconds, she unbuttoned her coat, stepping away to remove it completely. "I think I want a shower," she told him, and he nodded, motioning toward the bathroom.

"Help yourself, Bones."

Brennan bit her bottom lip. "Would you like to join me?"

His eyes narrowed, as his smile grew. He tugged her close and kissed her hard. "I would…but I have something else in mind. Go take your shower, Bones. Then keep your towel on, or maybe one of your pretty robes or something…and meet me back here."

Her eyebrows rose, but she did as he suggested.

Booth could hear the sound of the water running and splashing to the floor of the shower as he worked, quickly creating a makeshift mattress and bed next to the tree. And by the time she walked back to the living room, he was casually lounging, his back propped up against the couch.

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "When I was a kid, Jared and I would sleep by the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve." When she remained unconvinced, he held his hand out toward her. "And I've never done it since, nor really wanted to with anyone else."

She eyed his hand for a second before placing hers in it and letting him lead her down to rest beside him. "Not exactly comfortable," she observed, and he laughed, rearranging their bodies to make her a little more at ease.

Brennan's damp hair splayed out against a pillow, and Booth admired her pale skin against her dark green nightgown. There were tiny red bows at the neckline, and as he fingered one, he smiled. "In the Christmas spirit, Bones?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"You thought correctly," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I often do," she replied, meeting him halfway.

Booth chuckled at her words and kissed her more deeply. "I want to make love to you, Bones. Right here, by the tree, tonight…just you and me."

Brennan traced his jawline and noticed the way his skin practically glowed from the lights on the tree. Everything was warm and soft around the edges. She nodded, and he moved quickly, straddling her and pulling her into his arms. She pressed her palms against his firm chest before gripping his shirt and pulling it from his pants. Booth obliged, pulling back far enough to yank his shirt over his head. Brennan murmured her approval and began tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach. Booth cupped the back of her neck and placed soft kisses along her neck and jaw.

For long moments, they touched, tender kisses and soft caresses meant to entice and communicate love. Brennan ran her hands down Booth's back before sliding them forward. She cupped his hardening length in her hand, causing him to rock his hips forward with a hiss.

"No," he circled her wrist with his fingers and pulled her hand away. "Not yet."

After lowering her back to the makeshift mattress, he fisted her nightgown in his hands, pulling it up to her waist. With one knee, he moved between her legs until he was pressed against her bare core. The roughness of his pants was deliciously abrasive against her skin and Brennan arched against him. She wanted her nightgown up and off, but Booth had other ideas. He kissed and nipped at her neck until she arched for him again. Then he nuzzled his way down until he found her breasts. He opened his mouth over the dark, silky fabric and sucked on her nipple, the material dampening and heating up against his tongue.

Brennan closed her eyes and speared her fingers through his hair, keeping him close as the sensations began to spread through her body. When she cupped him again, he didn't fight it and instead began to rock into her grasp. "Booth, please," she pleaded, already unfastening his pants.

Booth grunted in agreement, sliding back far enough to remove his pants himself. Brennan took the opportunity to pull off her nightgown, and soon they were both completely naked, bare to each other for the touching and tasting. Booth resumed his position at her breast, sucking and licking at her nipples until Brennan though she would come apart with pleasure.

Her fingers traced his back and sides and then centered between his legs. Booth groaned when she stroked him and again when he moved out of her reach to kiss down her body. He opened his mouth against her stomach, her ribs, her hips, and then over her core, once again sucking and kissing in the way he knew she loved best.

Brennan luxuriated under his touch, writhing in abandon as he took her up, up, up and so close to coming that she spread her legs, planting her feet on the floor to prepare for the onslaught of pleasure. But just at the cusp of release, Booth stopped, sliding back toward her. He took her mouth and tongue with his as he entered her, quickly thrusting in and out.

Booth tossed his head back, and the muscles in his neck stood out as he tried to hold back from coming. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist. "You feel incredible inside me," she praised, running her hands over every part of him she could reach

"You feel incredible period" he rasped, keeping his rhythm going as he changed the angle slightly. Brennan's eyes nearly crossed at the sensation, and she slid her hands up to her breasts, cupping the undersides and softly running her thumbs against her nipples.

"Don't stop," Booth begged, and she nearly laughed.

"Same," she demanded, lifting her neck enough to catch his mouth with hers. Their tongues and lips tangled for long seconds as pleasure rushed to a culmination. Brennan froze for a fraction of a second before falling back to the mattress and coming in delectably tight clenches and waves of ecstasy.

"Oh yes," Booth gritted his teeth and sank deeper into her, letting her orgasm coax his out in a swift rush of release. He collapsed against her, his face buried into the blanket beneath her body. After a few seconds, he realized she was shaking, and with slight horror, he pulled back.

"Bones, are you okay?"

He blinked and realized she was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, already unable to keep a smile from his face at the sound of her laughter.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just…I never imagined doing anything like this, but…"

"But what?" he urged softly, smoothing her now less damp hair away from her face.

Brennan gazed up at him, bathed in soft light and happiness. "I can't imagine not having done it. I can't imagine anything else but being with you like this. You make me happy, Booth."

His smile went from teasing to vulnerable, and his face softened a bit at her words. "You make me indescribably happy, Bones. Just you and everything you do, how you-"

"Indescribably means you can't describe it, Booth," she teased, and he laughed, moving to his side and pulling her close.

"Alright," he gave in, running his hands down her bare back. "If you say so."

Their eyes met and held. And their fingers met and joined over Brennan's stomach as the awe and happiness that was their life emanated from within and without. "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

**-b&b-**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
